


Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angie liked storms.The way the wind drowned out all sound, clawing its way around her body like a bastardized version of a hug, only drowned out by the crashing rain that hit against her outstretched arms so strongly, to the point where it almost hurt. The howling thunder that made the very earth she stood on tremble in fear and submission, even as lightning struck violently at the world around her, ripping apart and burning without question.





	Devotion

Angie liked storms.

 

The way the wind drowned out all sound, clawing its way around her body like a bastardized version of a hug, only drowned out by the crashing rain that hit against her outstretched arms so strongly, to the point where it almost hurt. The howling thunder that made the very earth she stood on tremble in fear and submission, even as lightning struck violently at the world around her, ripping apart and burning without question.

 

There was nothing like a good storm to remind Angie of how big she was. How important she was, as Atua whispered and raised her arms forward to the sky. She was under His protection, nothing could hurt her and nothing will. As long as Angie was with Him, she could stand in the middle of the storm for hours. And she has, before coming here there were times Angie had remained in her praised position for hours.

 

If her fragile mortal body fell sick, well, it only served as a reminder to her. Angie was human, something so tiny to be chosen by her God, Atua, who has watched over countless generations, over her people, had chosen her. That made Angie so much bigger, it only made sense she would need to be struck down with illness to remind her of her place in the world.

 

She was to devote her entire life to the being that was Atua and only Him, and Angie was more than happy to do so.

 

Angie knew her classmates didn't understand, that they weren't ready yet. Even through the most gentle persuasions and touches, her classmates would forever be foreigners to her body. She thinks they get a little closer to understanding, when they see her intricate paintings, or sculptures that could bring a grown man to his knees in awe. She thinks they get a little closer to understanding, when she holds a grieving classmate close to her chest, and purrs out words that entrance and comfort them at the same time. It just takes time, when they were ready to accept Him, they would.

 

Atua guides her hands, and in a school like the one she was in, it did not matter whether she spent her class time drawing, or if she straight out left class in a burst of inspiration. Angie did that a lot, but she was forgiven by the one who matters, as He was the one who led her out of the classes in the first place.

 

Angie continues her habit of storm watching at the academy. When night time hit, and she awoke to the sound of thunder, Angie could feel the gentle grasp as Atua forced His vessel out into the storm. She was all too happy to comply, hands moving outward in praise. It wasn't a large storm, but she welcomed its touch nonetheless.

 

In those great, grey clouds, Angie could almost just make out the incomprehensible being that is her God. He appeared as whatever His worshipers needed because Atua was kind, because Atua could not be Seen by regular worshippers. That wasn't what they needed, after all.

 

Angie was not just a worshiper, and she could See.

 

It was these thoughts that echoed in her head, as she embraced her God. As her clothes and body grew drenched in the cold, welcoming rain that pelted against the ground. This storm could hold nothing to the howling monsters that have hit her island before. The trees swayed, creaked, but they would not fall or break. The wind blew, but it did not cut. The thunder crashed, but she could still hear. The lightning flashes, but Angie could still See.

 

So she didn't quite understand why she was interrupted, when a wet hand grabbed at her sleeve.

 

Maki stood beside her, eyes glaring at her, but Angie could see the concern laced inside the girls eyes. Her grip was firm, but not unkind, as she spoke.

 

"Get inside, you're freaking people out." Angie thought that Maki looked quite nice drenched in the rain.

 

Still, it wasn't just her that was worried. It sounded as though many of her fellow students were. Angie couldn't help but giggle happily, so this was what Atua wanted to show her. Not the storm, a soft one that couldn't hold a candle to the ones back home, but the true potential that her classmates held. Angie could tell how much higher Maki's points went up, just from this small moment. Still, she wanted to enjoy the storm a moment longer, her God would indulge His vessel, of course.

 

"What divine weather, won't you join me in worship?" Angie turned her hand around to grasp at the arm grabbing her. The question wasn't one that would be accepted, it would be a long time until Maki was ready for that. A tighter grip revealed just how strong the long-hairing girl was. She would make such a wonderful follower when the time was right. 

 

It was a good thing Angie was patient.

 

"... Just come inside." Maki, unfortunately, did not want to join her. Angie didn't mind though, she would come around eventually, they all would. 

 

Another tug on her arm, and an amused push by her God, Angie followed Maki back inside the dorms, humming and swinging their linked arms together. Angie did not let go of her arm, and, to her delight, Maki reluctantly allowed the contact. True to the girl's word, a few of her other classmates were gathered in the common area, looking concerned and relieved that she was back inside.

 

Maki released her arm, and Angie let the girl go. A fluffy towel was pressed into both of their arms by an unamused looking Kirumi. She welcomed her classmates concern and brushed them off at the same time. Angie tried to explain to them how it was perfectly safe for her, let Atua's words become her own as she went in detail of the storm, but it was clear her classmates weren't listening. That was fine, Angie hummed as she skipped back to her room, she was patient.

 

She was ushered back to her room, told to take a warm shower and 'go the fuck to sleep, holy shit Angie it is too late for this shit.' Angie really did love Miu's way with words. Such a horrible, vulgar mouth attached to a brain that could create such wonderful things. It didn't matter right now though, Angie got what she needed from the storm, so she was all too happy to warm her body and curl up in bed. 

 

Sleep embraced her readily, and Angie welcomed what tomorrow would hold.


End file.
